The inventive concept relates to an electronic device package and a package substrate for the same.
Electronic devices are driven by external electrical energy applied thereto and may include photoelectronic devices such as semiconductor light emitting devices and solar cells.
In general, an electronic device may be provided in a package form and mounted on a desired apparatus. A package substrate used for the package may include electrode patterns corresponding to electrodes of the electronic device. In addition, the package substrate may include a through-silicon via (TSV). Through-silicon via technology is technology for forming a hole penetrating through a package substrate and connecting top and bottom portions of the package substrate to transmit signals and power between an electronic device and an external apparatus. When the TSV is positioned directly below an LED chip, since the LED chip disposed on the TSV is relatively thin and has a thickness corresponding to a tenth of a diameter of the TSV, mechanical damage to the LED chip occur during a subsequent process. Further, a process for filling the interior of the TSV is additionally required. In the case in which the TSV is positioned outside of the LED chip and the interior of the TSV is filled with a lens material, when the lens material expands due to heat, etc., an electrode pattern disposed thereon can have stress applied thereto to cause breakage of the LED chip. So, there is a further need for improved techniques to address such problems in electronic device packaging technology over conventional technologies.